


No Deal with the Devil

by YuMe89



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Deputy Derek Hale, Detective Stiles Stilinski, Fire, Future Fic, M/M, Near Death, Stiles Stilinski Has Panic Attacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:14:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29086671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuMe89/pseuds/YuMe89
Summary: -"But dad! Come on, if Derek can go, I'll be just as fit!" he argued, wincing as he made his way over to his dad. A month ago, he'd been shot at and now he was on desk duty for the foreseeable future."Nice try," Sheriff Stilinski answered. "Derek is still a Werewolf and doesn't even flinch when you shoot him. He heals instantly." he added, holding his hand up as if to silence his son. Stiles made a face like he wanted to argue again and even Derek seemed to have a different opinion on that last statement, but he kept his mouth shut._
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 6
Kudos: 160





	No Deal with the Devil

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, fellow readers :D
> 
> I know this could've been longer and smuttier and probably with more angst.  
> Though, I like it this way better.
> 
> hope you enjoy nonetheless! 💖

## No Deal with the Devil

  


  
Some kids had played with candles and set a whole block on fire, or at least that's what they're saying. Everyone is supposed to be on the scene, except for three people at the Station. Stiles is one of those.  


"But dad! Come on, if Derek can go, I'll be just as fit!" he argued, wincing as he made his way over to his dad. A month ago, he'd been shot at and now he was on desk duty for the foreseeable future.  


"Nice try," Sheriff Stilinski answered. "Derek is still a Werewolf and doesn't even flinch when you shoot him. He heals instantly." he added, holding his hand up as if to silence his son. Stiles made a face like he wanted to argue again and even Derek seemed to have a different opinion on that last statement, but he kept his mouth shut.  


"Come on, please, we need everyone there, you said so yourself!" Stiles tried again, but his dad was relentless, shaking his head instantly to Stiles words.  


"We need people to be present at the Station, should anything else happen. You're still under no circumstances allowed to leave your desk. See you later, son." with that, he turned around and left Stiles next to his cubicle.  


He'd come back from DC as a Detective, transferring to Beacon Hills. He hadn't known that at some point when he was away, Derek Hale had decided to not be a bored rich boy anymore and actually contribute to society. Yeah, Stiles was just as stunned as anyone would be, as he saw Derek in the Deputy's uniform. Of course he looked hot as burning in it, go figure.  


Thanks to his dads inclination to nepotism, he got a job as a Detective there, a new position with a few other colleagues. Ten years ago, Beacon Hills didn't need much more than a few Deputy's, now they really had high crime here.  


Drug rings, prostitution, human trafficking and of course the Supernatural was part of all of those. Which was one more reason for Stiles to be home again. The Nemeton still lured a lot of creatures in.  


Stiles sighed and went back to his desk to write up the reports that landed in his filing basket.

It's been probably three hours in which he was completely engrossed with his task, focusing hard on it as to not be drifting away. He'd been _this close_ to just drive up to the burning building and help out. If it wasn't for his dad who'd probably hit him where it hurts for disobeying direct orders to make him stay inside the Station a little longer, he'd already be there.  


He heard the door open and looked over. A few of his colleagues came in, all wide eyed and their uniform ruined with ashes and soot. Stiles immediately stood up to find out what had happened, but before he could ask Jefferson, the nearest to him, his dad entered the Station too. The same wide eyed look on his face.  


"What happened?" Stiles asked him, his eyes flitting over the people coming in the Station again. Everyone seemed to be well and accounted for. Everyone except for Derek. "Dad?"  


"Come with me," his father said and went into his office, waiting for Stiles to get in so he could close the door behind him. "Our neighboring county send help and they're currently figuring out the rest back there. We all agreed that we shouldn't be at the scene under these circumstances."  


Stiles blinked a few times to comprehend what he was hearing. "And what exactly are the circumstances?" he asked, looking back out the window in hopes to find Derek trotting in.  


"We didn't get everyone out. The fire department had to back out of the house, because it was in danger of collapsing," Noah said, reaching out to touch Stiles shoulder, but he took a step back. It prompted him into continuing. "Derek said he could still hear heartbeats inside, all three frightened to no end," he told him, looking down and wiping his eyes with his right hand. "He went in. Against all orders. Two of the older kids did make it out, but they told us that their younger sister and Derek couldn't make it to the door in time."  


Stiles swayed a bit, feeling like all air had been sucked out of his lungs. He fell more than he actually sat down on the sofa behind him. "You're lying," he breathed. "Derek's okay, he's not dead. There's no way..." tears were making it hard for Stiles to see his dad right in front of him.  


"Stiles, son, the fire has been out for two hours now. The whole building collapsed before that. I'm sorry, we've been trying to go through the debris, to find anything, but there's just no hope to find him or the kid." Noah replied, getting closer to Stiles, who flinched away.  


"Don't touch me." he ordered, feeling the panic attack wash over himself as the reality came crashing down. Stiles put his head between his knees to get himself out of it. Then he felt his dads hand on his back as he took in labored breaths, hating himself for how grounding it was to him.  


"Stiles." his dad sounded just as broken as Stiles felt inside and got it, he did, his father didn't just loose an employee, Derek was a friend to him too now, after all these years. They liked to team up together and annoy Stiles, just as much as Noah and Stiles liked to annoy Derek. They would never do that again.  


He let out a loud sob, squashing the next one down by holding his breath. "He can't be gone," Stiles sniffed. "I refuse- I refuse to believe that," he got out, sitting up straight again. "If Peter can make it out of a burning building surrounded by Mountain Ash, so can Derek when there's not even Mountain Ash involved." Stiles stated hotly.  


"Son...we looked everywhere. And I even had Malia over to tell me if she could hear someone inside. She told me it was too quiet for anyone to be alive still." Noah tried to reason, but Stiles shook his head, wiping his face on his shirtsleeve.  


"Then she half assed with listening in!" Stiles exclaimed, standing up. "I'd know when he's dead, I'd fucking know, dad."

"You're not psychic, Stiles, no matter how much you want to be." his dad responded, sighing heavily as he realized his son won't give that one up until he'd be face to face with Derek's dead body.  


"I know I'm not! But I also know that my spidey senses always tingled when it came to Derek being in danger and I was never wrong." Stiles told him, his face hard, a frown rounding up the whole look.  


"And what are your 'spidey senses' telling you now?" Noah asked against his will. He'd taken a few steps back to lean against his desk. He was tired of this day, the situation and this conversation. All he wanted was three fingers of whiskey, a shower and his bed.  


Stiles pressed his lips together in defiance before answering:"That he's still alive."

His dad didn't stop him, when he made his way out of the Station, but he also didn't accompany him back to the scene. He probably assumed Stiles had to be proven wrong by himself and didn't want to see the outcome right away.  


When Stiles arrived he could see the fire department still at the scene, turning over debris in search for anyone in there, dead or alive. He could also see the Jurupa Deputy's stopping onlooker's and guiding them away from the burned out house. At least it wasn't a building, but it still looked big enough to have held a couple families once.  


It didn't take long for them to notice Stiles, as he crossed the police tape marking the scene. "Mister! You can't be here. Please turn around and we won't have to arrest you." one of them said and Stiles flashed his badge at him.  


"That's Detective Stilinski to you. I have every right to be here." he replied, already eying the broken house in front of him, thinking of the path Derek could've taken and where he might be now.  


He faintly heard the "Alright." in return, but ignored it, his brain already working overtime with where to start looking. No one else stopped him, as he went around the building in search for anything at all. He didn't want the sinking realization that he was wrong to take over.  


Damn it, he'd planned to finally ask Derek out, after they'd danced around each other for so long and now he was supposed to accept that that very person was just gone? No way in hell. Not before he had evidence for Derek's death.  


There were no traces of someone walking out or dragging themselves out of the shambles, so Stiles assumed he had to still be in there. He passed a firefighter and stopped him. "Excuse me, can you tell me if there's a door to the basement from outside?" he asked, hoping that Derek had gone down there and found refuge with the kid.  


The man shrugged. "Honestly, we have no idea, this is pure chaos since the building collapsed. And even if there is one, it's likely the basement is full of concrete and parts of the other floors."  


Stiles frowned, looking past the man, back at the building. It was an old one. An idea striked him and he let the firefighter stand where he was. He had turned his flashlight on and was looking for a well worn path in the grass, hoping it would lead him to a possible side entry once he found it.  


It was hard to see, not used for a few years probably, but still recognizable he decided, after he had walked around for a while. The path ended in a fallen down wall. "Hey! Hey, you! Can we move these away?" he yelled at the people still lifting and putting away parts of the building.  


They seemed to not really care where to try their luck to look for someone and came over to help Stiles out. The almost healed up gunshot was burning like crazy with the exercise Stiles put himself through. It had been only a flesh wound, but still hurt like a bitch. He felt a little like a maniac, but as soon as the ground came into view his heart tripped at the sight of the air-raid shelter door.  


Stiles had been right. _He'd been fucking right._ He didn't want to get his hopes up too early, but he was so close to be proven right once more. _God, he hoped he was right with that too._  


The door was free and all that was stopping them from opening it was a measly lock. Stiles was about to ask for a bolt-clipper, right in the process of turning, when he saw a young firefighter already jogging towards them with one in hand. Had he not heard their verbal exchange?  


They broke the lock and swung open the doors. Stiles heart pummeled to the ground, together with his body, when he looked down and found bright blue eyes staring up at him, another smaller and not-so-supernaturally glowing pair somewhere beneath them.  


One of the firefighters took the kid Derek was holding out to them and then Stiles watched on as two firefighters pulled Derek out too. "I'm okay." he told them as they talked about medical treatment, the child was already in one of the ambulances to receive oxygen.  


Stiles was now lying on the floor as he tried to get his emotions all in check. Derek was sitting down next to him. "I wanna punch you so bad for being so damn stupid." he told him, sending Derek a dirty look.  


"What's hindering you?" the Werewolf asked jokingly. Stiles could see him take in his appearance lying down in the grass. "You're shaking." he stated concerned.

Stiles put his hands in front of his face to examine them. He could see them trembling harder than normal. "I'm too relieved you're still breathing," when he looked back at Derek he caught his eyes softening at that. Derek looked horrible with all the ash and soot over his body from head to toe. But he was alive. "Dad said you were dead. I didn't want to believe him."  


"So you came here, against the Sheriff's orders to find me." Derek concluded, nodding slightly.

"Dead or alive. Though I was really hoping for alive." Stiles replied, feeling a little more settled now and he sat up. "We've been through so much shit, it just couldn't end like this for you. I refused to believe that."  


Derek smiled at him, brushing Stiles hand with his. "Thanks," he said sincerely. "Who knows how long those idiots would've taken, digging around at the wrong end. I could hear them, you know." he smirked and Stiles had to huff in amusement.  


Throwing caution to the wind upon Derek's gesture just a moment ago, Stiles took a deep breath. "So, since you're not dead and I really don't want to live through any more regrets: Do you want to go out with me?"  


"Right now?" Derek replied in disbelief, causing Stiles to roll his eyes.

"No, not today, but in the near future," he clarified. "You don't have to, obviously and I'm sorry if I read that all wrong but I really thought we were flirting for a while now and-"

"Stiles, shut up," Derek said to stop his rant. "If I wasn't such a mess right now, I'd kiss you, because you're right, we flirted a lot. And yes, I do want to go out with you."

Stiles sank back into the grass at that. "I think I need to lie down again, just a moment." he told Derek and stared up into the night sky. Did that all really just happen? He took a deep breath and winced. "Fuck, I'm going to regret all the heavy lifting I did by tomorrow." he whined, grimacing at the prospect.  


Then he felt a warm hand around his wrist and the pain disappeared. "God, I love you." slipped past his lips without even asking if it was okay to escape. "Oh, shit, sorry, I didn't-" Stiles sat up a second time, face burning in embarrassment, but then he looked at Derek who just watched him again with that soft look of his.  


"Yes, you meant it. Don't try lying now." Derek told him, sounding smug all the same.

"Fine, it's not like we already established that we want to date each other. It would be weird if I didn't feel that way about you," Stiles admitted, finally standing up from the ground. "Come on, I need to see my dads face when you walk into the Station, pronto."  


"You're a cruel kid," Derek commented, but followed him nonetheless. "What if he'll get a heart attack?"

"I bet you a hundred bucks he'll think I made a deal with the devil to raise you from the dead." Stiles said, opening the car and sliding inside, already knowing he won't get the smoke smell out of the upholstery as soon as Derek will park his perfect ass in the passenger seat.  


"I bet a hundred he'll think it's witches." Derek said after putting the seatbelt on. Stiles snorted at that and started the engine.

"They're not even real." he argued, getting Derek's disbelieving brows in return.

"And the devil is?" Derek asked, looking at Stiles expectantly, who just shrugged.

"Could be. Demons are real and Theo said something about being to hell, so who knows." Stiles answered, driving back to the Station unhurried. "But if so, then maybe heaven is real too."  


"You think you'd go to heaven?" Derek asked, laughter audible in his voice. His words made Stiles think for a moment and once they came to a halt at traffic lights, he looked over.  


Stiles hummed, thinking about all the stuff he'd done so far and the fact he wasn't even remotely religious and other than his habit of using the lords name in vain, he wasn't close to praying any time soon. "Nah, I don't think so. Do you?"  


Derek seemed to mull it over too for a while, as he stared out the windshield, lost in thought. "Probably not." he answered at last and they continued their way as the lights turned green.  


They arrived in the Station's parking lot and Stiles hoped his dad was still there when they made their way through the door. A few of their fellow Deputy's outright stared at Derek and then at Stiles in disbelief. They all had thought the same as the Sheriff.  


Well, that's what you get when you're too sure of yourself and won't check your facts.

His dad was still sitting at his desk, but he looked like he had showered in the meantime, same as their colleagues had apparently. Stiles didn't even knock, he just swung the door open and pushed Derek inside. "Hey-ho, daddy-o! Look what I found!" he said cheery, even getting as far as wiggling his fingers for the dramatics.  


Noah had looked up at the whole ordeal, all color draining from his face before turning bright red. "Stiles! For heavens sake, tell me you didn't make a deal with the devil to get him back!" he hissed at his son in anger.  


It made Stiles already gleeful expression turn up a notch. He held a waiting hand out at Derek. "Pay up, Hale." he told him, ignoring his dad in favor of collecting his money.

Derek actually digged out his wallet, getting a crisp hundred dollar note out and without further ado, stuffed it into Stiles jeans. His front no less, as if he was some cheap stripper. The worst thing about all this wasn't even that his dad had seen it, but that everyone else would be able to tell he'd been touched, because everywhere Derek's soot covered hand had briefly brushed against, was now streaked in black. Great.  


"So. You were wrong, I was right. No news there. Derek's alive and the girl too." Stiles concluded. "And no, I didn't make a deal with anyone other than Derek. Which is why he stuffed money into my pants."  


"Wonderful," his dad commented, staring at them both. "Now tell me, why can't you ever use your spidey senses when it comes to the lottery?" Noah asked, accepting that some things just were as they are, such as Derek still being alive.  


"Beats me, old man. It just doesn't work that way, believe me, I tried." Stiles replied.

Derek sighed and got the attention of both Stilinski's in an instant. "I'm going to take a shower now, since I'm obviously not needed for this conversation to take place."

"Yes please." Noah said and Stiles smirked.

"Need some help? I could make sure all your body parts are well and accounted for?" he offered as he watched Derek walk towards the showers.

"Not today." the Werewolf answered loud enough for Stiles to hear him still. _That wasn't a no in general._ When Stiles looked at his dad he knew that interaction didn't go past him.  


He was fumbling the note out of his pants and put them in his own wallet. "When did that happen?" his dad asked, his trademark interrogation face firmly in place.  


"Nothing happened. Yet," Stiles replied with half a shrug, sitting down on the sofa. "I just finally found the courage to ask him out. And he didn't tell me no, quite the contrary really."  


His dad didn't say anything for a while, the room almost too silent to them both. "You didn't lie to me when you were still a teenager," Noah said then. "I thought you lied, when you told me you could be gay. Jesus kid, why didn't you just tell me I was wrong?" he asked, rubbing his face with one hand. He looked even more tired than he'd had two hours ago.  


"Don't worry, I really did lie back then. It took me some time to work out for myself that I'm bisexual. And then I didn't really feel the need to announce it. I mean, if I'd gotten a boyfriend at some point you would've probably figured it out soon enough." Stiles told him, not fazed in the least.  


"You and Derek won't team up for cases anymore though."

"Fair."

°

Stiles had been laughed at by some of the Deputy's that were still around for their shift when they'd seen the state of his clothes, but then Derek had come back from his shower, making a beeline for Stiles and kissing him right there where everyone could see.  


And Stiles really couldn't care less about what they thought had occurred to give him those special soot lines leading to his pants. The laughter turned into cheers around them though and he could feel Derek smile against Stiles lips.  


"Pick you up at seven tomorrow?" the Werewolf asked still only a few inches away from Stiles.

He leaned in to steal another kiss from Derek. "Definitely. I don't even care where we're going."

"Standard Dinner and a Movie?" Derek suggested, his brows raised in question.

Stiles raised his hand to his heart. "Be still my beating heart, such romantic ways," he said, gaining a trademark eye roll from Derek. "By the way, I asked you out."

"What does that mean? We end up fucking after the first date because of Netflix and chill?" the Werewolf wanted to know with a sarcastic note in his tone.

"Oh ho ho, my furry friend, you're going to regret those words," Stiles said. "No sex in your near future, Hale."

Derek came closer, his lips brushing over Stiles'. "I can live with that, can you?" he asked, too cocky for his own good.

"Derek, I'm used to blue balls and jerking off a lot due to your very existence. It's nothing I can't handle. Just remember, I got an oral fixation and know exactly how to use it beneficial for both parties involved." Stiles smirked widely and took a step away from Derek. "See you tomorrow."  


He left, his shift over for close to two hours now, not that he'd get paid overtime anytime soon, but it was worth it today at least. Stiles made it out of the Station, got to his car and in his apartment. He expected a call from Derek after the way they parted, or even a text.  


What he didn't expect was his doorbell ringing and a growling Werewolf pushing him back inside and closing his door after entering. "Fine, you won." Derek said into his neck.  


It was a good thing Derek couldn't see the creepy gloating smile from his position, he'd probably change his mind just to spite Stiles then.  


  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, as always! 💖


End file.
